


The spearwife of Middle Earth

by roseleslie87fan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, George R. R. Martin - Freeform, GoT, J. R. R. Tolkien - Freeform, LOTR, Love, Tragedy, War, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Summary: Ygritte gets shot through the chest during the battle for Castle Black, and she wakes up from unconsciousness in some strange, unknown land...
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow/Ygritte, Éowyn/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Even after a few unsuccessful attempts at writing a crossover story of the two biggest medieval fantasy franchises that exist today, I'm still toying with the idea of writing a story in which Ygritte, after her death during the battle for Castle Black, as depicted in GoT season 4, episode 9, 'The Watchers on the Wall', ends up alive in the lands of Middle Earth, unconscious in the shrubbery on the Fords of Bruinen, slowly waking up at the moment when Arwen starts chanting in Sindarin to foil the Nazgul crossing the river in their trying to get to Frodo... The story would be written for entertainment purposes only and no copyright infringement intended, it will be based on LotR movie trilogy and GoT TV series, rather than LotR and ASOIAF book verse...
> 
> Written for entertainment purposes only
> 
> No copyright infringement intended

Uh! - Ygritte gasped softly when she felt pain in her chest; slowly, she looked down and saw a tip of an arrow sticking out a few centimetres above her heart... In the next moment her body went limp and Jon Snow ran over to her, catching her in his arms before she fell; his eyes teared up... - Jon Snow... - she whispered, weakly. - Hush - he spoke almost as quietly in a broken voice - don't talk. - Do you remember the cave? - she asked; he nodded. - We should have stayed in that cave... - she said. - We'll go back there - he said, tears now running down his cheeks, unhindered. - You know nothing, Jon Snow - she whispered one more time, and in the next moment her body became still in Jon's arms, her eyes still staring at him, although she will not see anything ever again; her lips slightly parted, despite the fact that she will never again inhale a breath of air through them; Jon slowly lowered his head, burying his face into the crook of her neck...  
  
********  
  
An unconscious form dressed in thick grey furs, too heavy a clothes in this part of Middle Earth, made a slow movement, almost not visible to a naked eye, if you didn't look more closely and carefully, that is... A young woman with fiery red hair and icy blue-and-grey eyes, slowly blinked a couple of times to get away the haze that blurred her eyesight, and she lifted her head, carefully. She got up, back onto her feet, from the ground and dusted off her furs, and then she checked if she was armed; luckily, she still had her dagger sheathed at her waist, and her bow and quiver, although she had not had any more arrows left in it, because she had spent all of them during the battle for Castle Black, keeping the last one of them for her traitorous lover, Jon Snow... All of a sudden, a shrill cry that sent shivers down her back snapped Ygritte back to attention, and in the next moment she saw a few of a black clad riders on black horses chasing a woman with long black hair, dressed in grey, and dark green, the woman had her sword unsheathed, as did those black clad riders who chased after her, although the woman's blade was polished to a shine and was slightly curved the whole length, while the riders had their blades straight and dull, almost as if their swords had rust on their blades... Considering that her dagger was the only weapon she had on herself at the moment, Ygritte pulled it out of the sheath and moved slowly through the thick shrubbery on the bank of the river, getting closer to a raven haired woman who rode a horse... - **_Bruinen dan in ulair... Lasto beth laer! Bruinen dan in ulair_**... - the woman chanted in some strange language; Ygritte could not understand a word, and she gasped in surprise a few moments later when the water of the river ran in white capped waves towards the riders in black, a torrent was shaped like a herd of wild white horses in a gallop. Screeching horribly when the torrent got closer to them, the Nazgul were washed away, along with their black horses. Ygritte looked in shock for a few more moments, when... - No! - she heard a pained cry behind her and turned; the dark haired woman was crying, her eyes closed, and she desperately clutched to herself a small being the likes of which Ygritte never saw before in her life, the being was half of the height of a man, and it had a mop of messy black hair on its head, large bare feet covered with thick brown hair, and wore clothes in light brown and dark green colour... - By all the Light in me, let his light never go out - the dark haired woman whispered what was most likely a prayer, but to whom?, Ygritte thought for a moment; were the people here worshippers of the Old Gods of the North?, the young spearwife ruminated, before noticing that the dark haired woman's ears were pointy at the tips... - Please, put your dagger away; I bring you no danger - the dark haired woman spoke in the language that Ygritte was shocked to hear because she understood it completely, to her it sounded similar to the language of the First Men that many Free Folk tribes and clans in the Real North, beyond the Wall, still spoke with... Reluctantly, as she almost had had seconds thoughts, Ygritte sheathed her dagger, and the woman, who introduced herself as Arwen Undomiel, daughter of Elven high lord, Elrond of Rivendell, asked Ygritte for her name and where did she hailed from. When Ygritte told her everything, a flash of surprise appeared in Arwen's eyes for a moment, and she thought how could it be possible that there could be another large land torn apart by wars, like Middle Earth was at the moment as well; still, she offered Ygritte a place to stay and rest for a while, if she wanted, and she even got down from the saddle of her steed, Asfaloth, leaving the Hobbit (as Arwen told Ygritte that the strange little being with furry feet's species were called), Frodo Baggins, to sit in the saddle because he was still in pain after getting wounded by a blade of a Morgul dagger in the ruins of the old watch tower of Amon Sul. Arwen walked, leading Asfaloth by the reins and walking slowly in front of her horse, while Ygritte walked on the right side of her, and they slowly traveled on foot, having sometime less than a day of walking left before they reach Rivendell... The dusk fell, and it was slowly turning into the oncoming night, when Arwen, Ygritte and Frodo, asleep in Asfaloth's saddle, crossed over the small bridge and found themselves in the small outer courtyard, and in it was a set of three stone steps that led into a larger inner courtyard; Arwen motioned for Ygritte to follow her and the two women climbed up... A man with long dark hair, dressed in a white robes that reached to the floor and a darker brown floor length cloak over it was standing there; he wore a thin diadem made of silver and crystals on his forehead, and his dark eyes on a charismatic face left the impression that they could see into someone's soul. This was Elrond, the Half-Elven, lord of Imladris and father of Arwen, the Evenstar of her people. - Be greeted upon your return, my daughter - he spoke warmly, although his face remained serious; Arwen walked closer and told him how she met Aragorn and the four Hobbits in the woods, and how she spoke a chant that made the waters of river Bruinen carry away the Nazguls that were hunting Frodo and their horses... - And who is she? - Elrond suddenly turned his gaze towards Ygritte, who stood to the side, in silence. - Her name is Ygritte, **_ada_** * - Arwen replied - she appeared out of the shrubbery just at the moment when I crossed the water of Bruinen and reached the other bank, she carried a dagger in her right hand, and I saw that she is armed with a bow as well, but she must have had fought in the battle somewhere, in the lands from which she hails, because her quiver of arrows is empty, and she mentioned to me The Seven Kingdoms of Westeros... - Upon his daughter's words a flash of recognition appeared in Elrond's eyes, and he got up from his carved high chair and walked inside... He came back a few minutes later, carrying a heavy tome bound in leather; when he put it on the table, the title on the leather cover of the massive book read **_A Song of Ice and Fire: The Complete Chronicles and History of The Kingdoms of Westeros_** by Archmaester Ebrose of the Citadel in Oldtown and Maester Samwell Tarly of the King of the Six Kingdoms Brandon 'Bran' Stark's High Council...  
  
 _* **Ada** _\- Father (Sindarin)


	2. The Council Gathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not waste time describing the characters' appearances in detail, surely you who watched the movies remember well the way they all look...

After a good night's sleep, Ygritte woke up, well rested, and her thoughts wandered away for a moment, wandered back into the Seven Kingdoms, to the North, more precisely, to Jon on the Wall, and she wondered how he feels, does he mourn her death? She got up, slowly and dressed in her clothes which she wore beyond the Wall when she heard the knock on the door, and a moment later it opened and a tall, dark haired Elven male walked in. He introduced himself as Elrohir, one of the two sons of Elrond, and he offered to escort her to the meeting of the Council. Ygritte nodded and followed him, after he instructed her not to carry her dagger with her since nobody in Imladris wishes her harm...

************

\- Strangers from distant lands - Elrond glanced at Ygritte for a moment - and friends of old, we have gathered here to answer the threat of Mordor. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo - the Elven lord asked. - It is a gift - a man with shoulder length red-and-blonde hair, dressed in red and black muttered - why not use this Ring? By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! - You know nothing, Southerner - Ygritte scoffed in disdain after he finished speaking - we in the real North in the lands of Westeros over the sea strongly believe in lore and folk tales, and there is always a bit o' truth hidin' in them. If some o' us that 'ave gathered 'ere say tha' this Ring is dangerous, then it mus' be! - And what would a barbarian girl from the foreign lands know of this matter? - the man, whose name was Boromir, scoffed in return. - Have you heard nothing lord Elrond has said? - a tall, blonde haired Elf, Legolas, yelled. - The Ring must be destroyed! - And I suppose you should be the one to get the task? - stout red haired Dwarf Gimli yelled back at the Elf; upon seeing him, Ygritte immediately thought of her father, Tormund... - Nobody trusts an Elf! - Gimli yelled in anger. - I will take it! - Frodo yelled; Ygritte glanced at the Hobbit, slightly shocked... - Ten companions - Elrond spoke solemnly - so be it. You shall be known as The Fellowship of The Ring. - Great! Where are we going? - Pippin exclaimed in excitement; Merry stared at his cousin, while the corner of Ygritte's mouth twitched in amusement...


	3. Into The Wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fellowship embarks on their journey...

The ten travelers left Rivendell in the early hours of the afternoon; Gandalf led the group, followed by Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, the four Hobbits, and Ygritte... They were walking for a few hours, reaching a small vale named Hollin, in the area that, as Gandalf inforrmed them, was known as Eregion, and the Elves lived here once, in happier, less dark times. They removed their luggage, but kept their weapons at their side, just in case; Sam started preparing a meal for them to eat during their short break. - Good! Very good! - Boromir praised the two younger Hobbits, Merry and Pippin, when they deflected his sword blows as he taught them sword fighting. - Move your feet - Aragorn advised them... - Sorry! - Boromir apologised after making a slight cut on Merry's hand with his blade. - For the Shire! - Merry yelled - get him, Pippin! - the two Hobbits jumped onto Boromir together and knocked him down on the ground, and then the three of them were rolling on the ground and laughing. - What is it? - Sam asked all of a sudden after he saw something black coming near them from the southeast... - Ah, it's just a cloud - Gimli huffed, but Legolas ran towards the small rock nearby and climbed on it to see better... - Crebains from Dunland! - he exclaimed. - Hide! - Aragorn yelled to the others, and they looked for the shelter in the thick bushes, luckily putting the fire out before the crebains got even closer... - It seems that the Gap of Rohan is closely watched by Saruman - Gandalf informed them, grimly - we will have to go over the Pass of Caradhras - he turned and looked at the snow covered peaks of the mountain, looming over them. Soon they were walking over the snow covered ground, the snow that fell a couple of days ago, when, suddenly, Frodo lost his footing and started tumbling down the slope; he would have had rolled down into a chasm or something had not Ygritte grabbed him with her right arm and held him in place; he felt around his neck and, in horror, realised that there was no Ring on a thin silver chain there anymore. He looked up; the chain fell in the snow near Boromir, and he picked it up... - It's strange that we suffer so much fear for so little a thing - he muttered and went to take it, but... - Boromir! - Aragorn's voice snapped - give the Ring back to Frodo. - As you wish - Boromir muttered with a half hearted smile - I care not. - He ruffled Frodo's hair like a loving father or an uncle and went to the front to join the rest of the Fellowship; Aragorn, Ygritte and Frodo stared after him for a few moments, and then they continued walking.

************

So, Gandalf, you chose to lead them over the Caradhras? - Saruman muttered, staring intensely into the _palantir_. - And if that fails, what then? Will you risk a more... _**dangerous**_... route? - he grinned with malice, got up and went towards the staircase that led above, to the rooftop of the Tower of Orthanc, in Isengard, where the White Wizard resided...

************

There's a foul voice in the air! - Legolas said loudly. - It's Saruman! - Gandalf yelled, and then he starting chanting in some unknown language; a lightning bolt hit a snow covered peak above their heads and buried them all under a thin layer of snow, out of which they dug themselves a few moments later. - We cannot stay on this mountain! - Boromir yelled - we should go back and towards the Gap of Rohan! - No! - Gandalf shook his head - we should let the Ringbearer decide! - We will go through the mines of Moria - Frodo spoke firmly. - So be it - Gandalf whispered, feeling defeated...


	4. Through the Darkness of Khazad Dum

It was late afternoon when the ten travelers arrived at the entrance to Moria; Ygritte and Boromir were casting glances around themselves from time to time, feeling dread seep through their bones from this place; everything was dull and dark, with a thick stale air around them, and the fear of unnatural was stronger in Ygritte, she was a girl from the true North after all, and North was always shrouded in mystery, moreso to the southerners... - The doors of Durin, lord of Moria - Gandalf said suddenly. - Ithildin... It reflects the light of the Moon and the stars; ' _ **Speak friend, and enter...**_ ' - he muttered. He started speaking in some strange language, while Pippin and Merry threw pebbles in the dark waters of the lake. - Do not disturb the water! - Aragorn whispered a warning to Merry, putting his hand onto the Hobbit's shoulder; Ygritte narrowed her eyes; there was something rippling below the surface of the lake water... - Get down! - she yelled at the Hobbits, pulling an arrow from her quiver, a gift from the Elves in Rivendell, put it on the bow, and aimed... When a gigantic, slimy tentacle in sick green and black colour appeared in the air, she released the arrow, hitting the creature that lurked in the darkened water; Legolas joined her and they both started firing a barrage of arrows at the Watcher in the Water, Ygritte was a bit of a second faster than the Mirkwood Elf, thanks to her upbringing. The Watcher's tentacle went to grab Frodo's ankle, but Aragorn and Boromir waited there, with their swords unsheathed, hacking at the tentacle with their blades... Finally, the Watcher withdrew and swam back down below the surface of the lake, and the Fellowship breathed with relief. - _**Mellon**_ _-_ Gandalf read, and the double doors starting opening slowly, with the sound of the old creaking stone...


	5. Battle for the Tomb

There are four days ahead of us until we reach the other side - Gandalf tole the others when they entered - if things turn out all right. - Ygritte narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but she refrained from commenting for the time being... A few meters ahead of her, Gimli boasted about something related to his Dwarven kin to the younger Hobbits, Pippin and Merry, but she listened to his boasting with only half an ear... - no mine; it's a tomb. - she heard Boromir talking in a hushed tone... - No! - Gimli cried all of a sudden and ran through the half opened door into the chamber a couple of meters in front of them. - Noooooooo! Aah! - they heard him sobbing inside and went after him; they saw him kneeling with his head lowered in sorrow, leaning on his axe... A tombstone stood in front of them, made of white marble, illuminated by the pale light of the Moon; slowly, Gandalf walked closer... - Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, lord of Moria - Gandalf read; Gimli sobbed even harder when he heard that. - _**Gamla guðir skógarins, hafðu augu þín að líkama Dvergsins Balínssonar Fundins, herra Moríu í fjarlægum löndum Miðjarðar. Gakktu úr skugga um að hann hvíli í friði að eilífu ...**_ (Old Gods of the Forest, keep your eyes upon the body of the Dwarf Balin son of Fundin, lord of Moria in the distant lands of Middle Earth. Make certain that he rests in peace forever...) - Ygritte murmured a prayer in the language of the First Men, stepping forward and putting her hand on Gimli's shoulder in a comforting gesture, although she was not too much of a believer, particularly... - What's that language? - Aragorn asked her a few moments later, a bit confused, because never before has he heard such a tongue anywhere. - It is the language of the First Men, the inhabitants of Westeros before the Seven Kingdoms came to be - Ygritte replied. - In ancient times the Children of the Forest inhabited Westeros, and then the First Men came from the great distances, some say they came from Valyria many centuries before the Targaryens established their rule and before their dragons hatched and grew... The First Men hunted and killed the Children of the Forest, forcefully taking their sacred weirwoods, so the Children waged war that lasted very long, but in the end the First Men made peace with the Children of the Forest and started worshipping the Old Gods, until the Andals came after a few more centuries later bringing their Seven new gods with them, and like the First Men in the distant past they started destroying the weirwoods until the last tree was cut in the South, and now the weirwoods have remained only in the North, where the most people still worship the Old Gods, while the Seven have spread in the South - she told the rest of the Fellowship... All of a sudden, they heard some horrifying squealing echoing in the halls outside of the chamber where they were, and that sound sent shivers down Ygritte's back, although she tried not to show that, but Aragorn noticed that somehow... - Fear not, Ygritte of the Free Folk - he whispered encouragingly - I see that you are a warrior, and worry not, you will be safe. - The young spearwife nodded at the Dunadan ranger once; there was something about Aragorn that reminded her of Jon Snow... - They have a Cave Troll! - Boromir came running towards them, from the door where he and Legolas were barring it from the enemy forces trying to enter the chamber...

************

 _ **Fokk ljót dýr!**_ (Fucking ugly beasts!) - Ygritte swore loudly when several Goblins broke inside the chamber; she, Aragorn and Legolas stood in front, releasing their arrows into the Goblins as they got inside... Her eyes went wide in shock as the Cave Troll got inside, armed with a wooden club. It was about 3/4 in height compared to the giants back home beyond the Wall, but they were strong, so even the giants like Dongo the Old and Mag the Mighty would have a bit of difficulty if they faced a cave troll from Moria in battle, Ygritte thought...


	6. Wizard's Fall

No - Aragorn gasped in shock when he saw Frodo lying a few meters away from the dead troll with its back pierced with Legolas' and Ygritte's arrows; he grabbed the Hobbit, who lied face down on the dusty stone floor, gently by the shoulders and lifted him, slowly; Frodo gasped a lungful of air... - This is impossible - Aragorn breathed - that spear would have skewered a wild boar! - Well, ya're full of surprises, master Baggins! - Gimli grumbled. - This little Hobbit has more in him than meets the eye - Gandalf murmured thoughtfully, and then he smelled the air for a moment... - To the bridge of Khazad dum! - he ordered, and our heroes ran out of the chamber and went over the narrow stone bridge, one by one; Ygritte looked down for a moment and she immediately wished she hadn't, because she saw a sea of fiery lava everywhere below her feet, around the bridge they stood on... Her eyes went wide with fear, but then Legolas grabbed her upper arm. - Don't look down - he whispered, and the young spearwife shook her head lightly; in the next moment, an arrow whizzed past her right ear, almost making her lose her balance, and she would have had fallen into fiery death had it not been that Legolas still held her arm, and a memory flashed before her eyes, the day when she, Jon, Tormund, Orell and a few others climbed the Wall, and how she had had almost fallen to her death, then... - No - she said, grabbing the ledge of the stone bridge with her left hand and climbing back up, pulling an arrow, and shooting it a few moments later... She and Legolas each hit a Goblin and watched them tumbling down when a deafening roar was heard and a strange monstrosity appeared at the bridge, at the part they already crossed; it had large horns, flaming eyes, wings like a bat, hooves as an aurochs and tail as a dragon, and it held a fiery sword in one hand, flaming whip in the other... - _**Guðir verða fordæmdir, þvílíkt skrímsli!**_ (Gods be damned, what a monster!) - Ygritte cursed loudly, her eyes wide in horror. - What is this new devilry? - Boromir muttered, standing behind Gandalf. - The Balrog of Morgoth... Run! - Gandalf yelled; Boromir exchanged a short glance with Ygritte and Aragorn. - I said run! Swords are of no use here! - he yelled a bit loudly, and so they ran; they have almost crossed the bridge, when Gandalf turned, holding his sword Glamdring in one and his ash staff in the other hand... - You shall not pass! - he spoke quietly but decisively... - Gandalf!!! - Frodo yelled in panic and he would have had ran after the Wizard but Ygritte and Boromir each grabbed him by the arm... - I am a wielder of secret fire, the flame of Anor, the Dark Fire will not avail you, FLAME OF UDUN! You shall not PASS!!! - Gandalf hit the bridge under his feet by his staff, and the stone began to crumble; with one more deafening roar the Balrog lost its footing and started to fall... Gandalf turned slowly, but the fiery whip cracked, wrapping itself around Gandalf's ankles and making him drop his sword and staff, holding onto the ledge of the broken part of the bridge... - Fly, you fools! - he whispered and let himself go, falling don into unseen depths... - NOOOO! - Frodo yelled hurtfully, Ygritte and Boromir still holding him, and they carried him towards the exit, now no more than fifteen meters in front of them... - Aragorn!!! - the Dunadan ranger heard Boromir's voice calling his name, sounding like it came from a great distance, as he looked in shock, still holding his sword, when at last he turned his back and ran towards the exit while the first few arrows of the newly encouraged Goblins, now that the Balrog was gone, started wheezing by once again, very close to him...


	7. Meeting the Marchwarden

Stammering, their eyes half blinded by tears, the remaining nine members of the Fellowship fell onto the ground here and there, where they found themselves standing at the moment, the four Hobbits were crying inconsolably, Gimli gripped the handle of his war axe so strongly that it seemed the wood will snap under the strength of his grip, Legolas stood still as a statue, looking at one spot the whole time, Boromir sat down and lowered his head and Aragorn could not do anything except to pat the shoulder of his fellow countryman from Gondor in what he hoped was a comforting gesture while, standing a bit aside from the others, Ygritte threw her bow on the ground in anger and yelled a loud curse in her native language... - Ygritte, Legolas, get the Hobbits up! We must hurry, these hills will be swarming with Orcs by nightfall! - Give them a moment, for pity's sake! - Boromir yelled. - An' where are we supposed t' go now? - Ygritte walked over towards Aragorn, got in his face and hissed venomously, tears welling in her eyes. - Listen, Ygritte; Boromir, I know you are hurting, we all are, but... - You know nothing, Aragorn of Gondor - she said coldly, her eyes narrowed at him, her lips pursed into a thin line...

************

The Fellowship kept traveling further after six times by five minutes of short rest, and they walked at a quick pace for a few more hours, until the sundown, by the time of which they walked between the first trees of a forest... - Stay close, young Hobbits! - Gimli whispered to Merry and Pippin warningly - they say that an Elf witch of terrible power lives in these woods... - Quiet! - Ygritte hissed at the Dwarf, because her sharp hearing caught the rustling of the fallen leaves on both sides of them. She pulled an arrow, placed it on the bow and pulled the bowstring slowly, releasing the arrow a few seconds later, a muffled **_thunk!_** was heard when the arrow imbedded itself into a tree, and then a blonde haired Elf, wearing clothes in the colors of the tree bark (light grey) stepped into the clearing. - I have not seen such a skill with bow and arrow in any mortal yet. May I know who you are? - he asked; his voice smooth... - Ygritte - she said, remembering when she first met Jon when Qhorin Halfhand and Jon ambushed her group in the Frostfangs, and how Jon disarmed her when she pulled her dagger at him, and later he kept her as his prisoner for a few days... - _**Mae govannen**_ (Well met), Ygritte - the Elf spoke in what she guessed had to be their language. - I am Haldir, the Marchwarden of Lorien. Come! I will now take you before Celeborn and his wife Galadriel, the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood. - And with that, the Elven soldier turned his back on them, slowly, and started walking in the direction where that city of his has had to be, soon, several more Elves walked by both sides of the Fellowship, and Ygritte saw two Elves who reminded her a bit of Haldir, so she presumed that they had to be his brothers...


End file.
